


Pas de Deux

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Kinktober lap dance prompt that I’m not posting in order because I’m behind on them all. As always, I don’t edit so forgive any mistakes. Thanks for the prompt!
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 11





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober lap dance prompt that I’m not posting in order because I’m behind on them all. As always, I don’t edit so forgive any mistakes. Thanks for the prompt!

Perched on the arm of the couch, he watched as the detective's feet move absentmindedly in the rhythmic stretches of he was want to do when he was making dinner or doing dishes or some other mundane activity. Mason had grown accustom to it over the last few weeks. In that time he had been discovering more and more little things about the detective. If it had been anyone else he would have been thoroughly annoyed but for some reason, those same things didn't bother him about the detective. He frowned at the idea but quickly dismissed it when he watched the man dance his way out of the kitchen in time with the music softly playing.

He watched as Jason plucked a book from the shelf and laid down across the couch and Mason's mind wandered back a few months when he had caught Jason in one of the training rooms dancing instead of training per Ava's instructions. He had paused and watched Jason dancing across the room with another agent Mason didn't recognize. He slunk into one of the darker corners of the room to watch the graceful movements of his lover, enjoying the way his muscles flexed on various lifts and jumps. He waited, growing impatient, until the other agent gathered her things and thanked Jason for the practice session, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Something bit into Mason at the action but he shook the feeling away and silently approached the detective now facing away from him. 

Mason's arms had found Jason's hips and spun him around the face him. Jason sputtering in surprise for a moment before returning Mason's smirk.

"Never took you for a ballerina, handsome." There was no teasing just the statement.

"It’s danseur but I take your meaning. And yeah, few people do," Jason said and pulled Mason closer to his body. "Not something that really comes up much in every day conversation. And well, conversation doesn't come up much with you."

"Who's the girl?" Mason asked a bit more harshness to his voice than he wanted to convey. 

"Jealous?" Mason pursed his lips at Jason's grin and scoffed loudly. Which only made Jason's smile grow. "Agent Allison Moore," he said and stepped from Mason's arms to wipe the sweat from his brow. "We've often bummed into each other-"

"I'm sure you have," Mason attempted to tease but there was no teasing in his voice.

Jason smirked and went on, "We got to talking in the kitchen one day about ballet. Turns out we both dance and so we've been dancing together occasionally for the last few weeks. But don't worry, sweetheart. Nothing else is going on."

"Like I care," Mason smirked and plopped down on one of the wide benches.

"Allison will be probably be pleased to hear that," Jason smirked knowing just what buttons to push. Mason turned away to hide his scowl but his scoff betrayed him and Jason couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. 

Finally getting a better hold of his emotions or at least attempting to ignore them with a change of subject, Mason spoke, "Can't say I minded watching you move like that. Gave me all sorts of ideas."

Jason laughed aloud and leaning forward, hands planted firmly on the wall on either side of Mason's head whispered, "Oh, I'm sure it did." 

Both men paused under the intense gaze of the other. It was suddenly getting much warmer in here than it had been before. 

"Did it start something like this?" Jason asked as he stepped away and swayed his hips a bit. His voice shifting to something more inviting, as he ran his hands up along his body, tugging his shirt up just the slightest bit for Mason to catch the smallest glimpse of his abs before they were hidden by his shirt again.

With teasingly slow moves as he slowly slipped his hands under the hem of his pants and tugged them a touch lower, his movements turning more languid and sensuous. Catching Mason's eyes he spun, lifting his shirt off in one swift movement. Exposing his chest to his audience. 

Letting his hands slip back inside his pants he let out a moan as he felt himself and couldn't help the sultry smile that formed on his lips as he watched Mason shift uncomfortably as his jeans grew taut and his breathing grew more ragged with every movement of Jason's hips. He spun to give Mason a view of his ass as he danced his way closer, now touching Mason's legs as he moved in time to some unheard music.

Turning around again, dancing between Mason's legs, he pulled his pants down enough to tease but not enough to give Mason what he wanted. His grin turned wicked as he backed away from Mason's hands and was rewarded with a predatory glare. He stepped back between his legs and brushed his own against Mason's growing desire as Mason's hands came to rest on Jason's hips. 

Jason swatted them away. A tsk of his tongue before saying, "I'd have thought you knew the rules of receiving a lap dance. No. Touching," he emphasized the last two words.

Mason groaned but didn't put his hands back. Jason straddled his lap, continuing to gyrate his hips as his hands began to explore Mason's chest, slipping beneath his shirt to tease him not only by his hips grinding against Mason's but with his fingers now teasing Mason's nipples. Jason's lips finding sensitive spots on Mason's neck, his cheeks, and a light teasing brush to his lips before working his way down the other side of Mason's neck. He chuckled into the kiss he placed there as Mason's head thumped against the wall and a growl of frustration broke from his lips at being denied. 

"Patience, sweetheart," Jason purred as he stood back up and danced a few steps away before finally, slowly, removing his pants inch by inch and flicked them at Mason with his foot. He was pleased to hear the audible gulp as Mason's eyes roamed the length of his body. Jason approached with deliberate movements, placed one knee between Mason's legs and applying just enough pressure there. Leaning over her placed a soft kiss to Mason's lips, which turned more heated as Mason thrust his hips forward into Jason's thigh in hopes of finding some friction to relief the building need.

Jason listened with his palm on Mason's chest for the rhythm of that song and finding it, changed his movements to match that faster pace and Mason's own hips followed. Grinning into their kiss, Jason's hands found Mason's zipper and slowly pulled him free. As Mason' lifted and wiggled his hips, helping Jason to slide the jeans down to pool at Mason's ankles. Straddling Mason once again to brush their hips together he promised to draw out each beautiful noise from Mason that he could. 

Minutes past and Mason's breath grew more labored and reaching between them, not slowing the dance of his hips against Mason, Jason began to stroke Mason's cock. His hands sliding up and down the length with ease as more precum leaked from the slit he ran his thumb over again and again. Mason's breath grew into nothing more than panting and pleading Jason's name as his hips thrust up into Jason's hand until he came over his chest and that hand.

His hands flew to Jason's neck and pulled him swiftly to him crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. That eventually turned soft and slow as they caught their breath in each other's arms. 

Eventually, Mason looked at the mess between them and smirked up at Jason, "Better go get us cleaned up."

Jason stood and offered Mason his hand to help him up, chuckling, "Not sure we are both dirty enough to warrant that shower." 

"I like the way you think, handsome."

"Penny for those dirty thoughts of yours," Jason said breaking Mason from his daydreams. 

Mason ran a thumb across his lower lip as he turned to look at the man laying on the couch before him. Crawling over the detective he pressed their bodies together.

"Was just remembering that delicious dance you gave me a while back and wondering why there hasn't been a repeat performance," Mason's smirk widening and he ran his hands between them and delighted in the shivers that erupted from the detective.


End file.
